The Oddballs
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Tokyo is a city of sinners and gods. Yet among the blind people and the one-eyed kings, there is a strange trio created by absurd reasons. Here is the story of Tokyo's very Oddballs. A story of angsty, personal struggles but also recovery of souls. Want to find out more? Then read and see their adventure unfold!
1. The start of a beautiful friendship

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Prologue****: The start of a beautiful friendship**

* * *

I hate how easy is for a simple action led to some unsavoury fate.

Blinking awake, I stared carefully at the unknown room I just found myself into.

A single light barely working, walls and ceiling a solid gray and.. two Ghouls unconscious one sited on the opposite to each other.

Ironic, I mused, life returned my hate, it seemed.

Noticing that the color and texture of the sheets over my body was identical to the ones the 'enemies of humanity' were using as covers.

A CCG Junior Academy student and two Ghouls... I snorted at how comedy-like it sounded.

But let's just say that.. every comedy has a sour spot and, in this case, the sour bit is more of a tragedy altogether.

A mix of sorrow and unjust stealing, but one that led.. to this mess.

I paused and sighed as I closed my eyes, trying to get back to nap some more.

Before I return to rest a little more, my name is Sakimoto Tabito and.. this is how life screwed three people together.

_In a very funny way._

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dd-

The novelty started when I was waiting calmly just outside the principal's office door.

_Did you do something terrible? Are you some thug or punk?_

Nope! I would answered to those baseless accusations. It was more of a personal distaste with how things had been 'given' to me.

_"The CCG has been merciful to you, giving you a loving home and always providing you with every needs of yours_."

**I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask to be taken in because **_**how**_** my parents died.**

Yet I stood silent, taking the lecture neither protesting nor agreeing with this logic they all shared in that dull place.

**Breath in, breath out.**

"_You parents died to protect you and this is how you honour their sacrifice!_"

**A sigh, one of disappointment mostly directed at this decaying logic.**

I couldn't remember my parents. I was two when disaster struck and a crowd was decimated by some ballsy Ghouls.

It had never crossed their minds that children could also _decide_ what honours or not their dead fathers and mothers.

**I wonder how I would fare in a normal orphanage.. possibly worse than the privileged ones under CCG's leadership.**

The result of this futile rant about 'pride and glory' was a mere slap in the wrist and getting exhonerated from school early on.

**A broken system that no one cares to fix. I might laugh at those cold truths as they kind of tends to sound like funny jokes.**

Another sigh, this time I was merely walking in the silent streets of the 15th Ward, trying to make a long detour before going back to my 'room'.

It was when my ears catched the sounds of garbage rustling behind me-

I jumped on the left as someone tried to tackle me from behind, a teen with blue hair and a mask covering his lower face.

"Not interested!"

A kagune, Ukaku-type, exploded in his back tried to extend the range of damage.

I grunted as my arms moved to protect, the cloth tearing and my skin burning as I was fortunately barely grazed by the sharp wings of death.

Recovering from the sneak attack, I noticed that his clothes were partly in tatters.

And thus, being a less than average student, I did what I thought best!

"Supreme tactic: run away!"

The growls from the aggressor didn't stop nor lessened as I distanced big time from the weakened Ghoul.

My mind was going at an insane pace as I remembered how there had been a suppression operation nearby against Aogiri and- Dread surged as I realised I wasn't fighting a simple, hungry Ghoul.

This one was a big shot and I was crap at fighting! Curse you, limited curricula! AH-!

A pounce pushed me on the side, crashing beyond the thin wall of the warehouse there.

I groaned, my fall had been broken by some old equipment and machinery and so I had some back aching.

My attempt to get up failed as a weight crashed onto my chest and I trembled.

I-I could see his face, now lacking the simple mask, teeth ready to sink on my head hungrily, **desperately**.

It would have been over then, my life and all.

Would. I had some kind of protector! Thank you, Jesus!

Two long, white tendrils punctured the Ghoul in his arm and his thigh.

And I was given just a glimpse to my savior, hoping that an investigator had been passing around and noticed the ruckus.

I paled as a girl in our age group advanced, kakugan flaring a fury as her Kagune- I almost choked in awe at the beautiful butterfly that promised pain to the attacker-

BUT WHY? WHY WOULD A GHOUL PROTECT AN HUMAN?!

* * *

Hinami had planned this to be a mere walk to think about the big decision.

Kaneki-niisan was.. different from the kind teen that had befriended her.

Sure, he was affectionate with her but.. he missed that innocence.. that naivety that had found them together.

Family, she would say, but not in front of Touka-neesan because she knew it was a different case with her.

It was because they had that kind of chemistry that made them as if true brother and sister, her relationship with Touka more like of a Senpai-Kohai type.

She could join Kaneki and.. bring justice to those who are unfairly treated, to those who suffered the same pain she had when she had lost her mother.

When the Fueguchi heard the loud noise of struggle, she didn't waste time in trying to find out what was going on.

Maybe it was curiousity, maybe she just wanted to see the truth of pain unfold before her.

Or maybe it was _something else_.

The brunette didn't flinch when she lashed out at the predator trying to kill the human.

Her Rinkaku piercing the attacker and pulling him away from the wounded human.. but also forcing the aggressive teen to now focus on her.

He was quick, even if he seemed weakened by some previous fights, he outmanouvered the Rinkaku, using his Ukaku to crash onto hers.

It wasn't that fair to say the least as her Ukaku-side was weaker, diluted to create her hybrid Kagune.

The purple-blue wing cut cleanly in her protective Ukaku, a yelp dying in the river of pain washing over her mind.

She barely registered a kick hitting her stomach and sending her flying onto a wall, pained and bleeding.

Hinami felt regret, true _regret_.

She should have trained like Yomo had suggested, to not spend too much time doing nothing but read while waiting for her niisan to be saved.

She wanted to make great things, but failed to spot the real issue of those impossible objective.

The Fueguchi had tried to isolate from the pain of the real world, ignoring also the needs of getting stronger to protect people.

So while Ghoul, quite identical in appearance to her neesan, started to rush at her as she tried to get up, Hinami stared at where the human.. had been.

She sighed inwardly at being that much stupid. Maybe there had been some truth in Touka-neesan when she had said to distrust to human, maybe her mama hadn't be right-

"HEY FUCKFACE!" The blue-haired ghoul spurned around at the foul insult.. only to be hit in his face by a iron pipe. "GET PIPED!"

In a normal situation, the Ghoul would have tanked the hit without much of an issue... but he was tired, hungry and possibly wounded.

The attack did the trick as his Ukaku vanished back in his Kakuhou as he feel face-first on the ground, defeated.

Hinami blinked at the human, bracing a little as she expected him to hurt her.. after all he just- *Clang*

The pipe fell on the floor with a bit of noise.

"A-Are you alright?"

_Uh? _Eyes wide open at that question, she was shocked silent at that.

He seemed ready to reply when someone familiar appeared from behind the teen, which barely registered his presence, as he was forced unconscious by a chop by the neck.

"Y-Yomo-san?"

The silver-haired man sighed and nodded. "Hinami." Slowly, she pulled herself out of the small debris and felt some strain in her right leg.

It would be a very _long_ way back Anteiku and would result in an even longer lecture from everyone.

She could already feel the groan to that forming in her throat.

* * *

"You are quite lucky that you are alive, young man."

My attempted nap was interrupted by an unfamiliar, masculine voice.

I opened just one eye to stare at the old man that had just entered the only door of the room.

Gray hair, half-closed eyes and a set of clothes akin to a restaurant's waiter.

This... didn't bode well.

Whoever this man was, he was the leader of the group and.. he was a ghoul.

I was in deep shit!

"Worry not, young man. You are not going to come in harm way until you keep your behavior moderated and restrained."

"K-Kinda difficult to believe that." I croaked from my little bundle of sheets. "You are.. a Ghoul."

He chuckled and that made my brows rose in confusion. I would have expected a 'you would be right' or something similar that would had been followed by an attack with my death.

"What a narrow-minded individual. Yet I feel that this isn't the case, isn't it?"

I merely blinked in surprise as he continued to speak. "You did help young Hinami." He pointed at the sleeping girl and I was kind of surprised to see a female Ghoul.. well, behaving like a normal human girl.

**What did you expect? Some aliens using your body to create more of their invasion forces?**

1) I have to stop watching this kind of horror movies;  
2) Thank you for being such a dick inner, sassy voice.

**You are welcome.**

I sighed at myself. "So.. how does this end?"

"Beg your pardon?" I didn't know if this was pure naivety or a mocking act but I decided to explain.

"I am a human, a student at the dang CCG Junior Academy and someone who knows where you and your people live. What do** you **want?"

The old man tensed a little as I mentioned the 'CCG' and I _might_ have messed my predicament even more by saying that.

"As you said, young man, you are just a 'student at the dang CCG Junior Academy'. Who would believe you?"

I opened my mouth and I found myself in quite the issue. You see, my reputation wasn't the brightest and.. screeching about being not only saved by a Ghoul but also nursed back to shape by an entire Ghoul group would, how to phrase this properly.. get me expelled for using such a 'feeble excuse' to gain some brownie points.

I had been put in a pickle... "Dangit.."

He smiled and nodded as he crouched in front of me and I looked confused. "Your bandages might need some changing. It's been.. few hours since you were taken there."

So, as I let the old man (I would learn later that he wanted to be called either manager or Yoshimura-san) changing the old, bloody bandages with new ones, I turned to see the third, unconscious teen in that room.

_Unconscious_ as if staring murderously at me and the old man, yet his arms and legs were restrained by some.. rope?

Maybe it was one of those reinforced with quinque-steel.

I blinked as he continued with his death glare, his kakugan giving just a minor boost to his whole 'scary' look.

Then I turned to the now awakening brunette as she yawned herself out of that sleep, turning to see the moving figure over me, then she proceeded to stare at me.

"Good morning?"

And that was how it all started... that mad spin against the world!

* * *

**AN**

**New thing, new ideas and... let's talk about timelines.**

**This is set just before Kaneki forming his vigilante's group and Hinami decided to make a small walk that day to think what she should do.**

**Kind of farfetched, I know but.. I needed to spin the story a little to make this happen.**

**Also let's just say that AyaHina will be a thing... but not the whole deal. Pairing is going to be quite a mess to deal with and I think I can pull it up decently.  
**

**Also expect some rough spots in this story as, despite my previous ones, Ayato has reasons to be a prissy, edgy teen and Touka will increase that factor. Angsty, angsty and maybe fluff with some good comebacks!**

**Will be updated regularly every Monday!**


	2. Simple but effective

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1****: Simple but effective**

* * *

Touka Kirishima was confused and angry and everyone working at the coffee shop could see it clearly.

An ugly combination to deal with so early in the morning, yet Anteiku's staff was glad that the reason and target of this murderous mix was sealed off away from them to actually put them in the crossfire.

But compared to her usual outbursts, that morning was.. different.

It had just been a day since Kaneki Ken had left them to form his vigilange group and cutting contacts with his old friends.

Touka was hit the worst, betrayed that her worry and concern was so quickly disposed by the now white-haired half-ghoul.

When she arrived at Anteiku, the girl was greeted by the manager with a curious, amiable tone.

It wasn't the same as the usual greeting, something felt _off_ the very moment she stepped inside her workplace.

Her suspicions proved true when Yoshimura decided to reveal what had happened the previous day while she was dealing with her recovery.

She was happy that Hinami had decided to stay, avoiding further damage to her emotional self, but also dumbfounded and irked by how the manager had decided to deal with the human and her foolish brother.

Hearing Ayato's name brought her some unpleasant memories... like when he tried to kill her and how he ate part of her Kagune.

She was still hurting because of the latter, her combat prowness severely reduced and making her quite restricted to hand-to-hand engagements only.

Then her mind settled with debating how to deal with the human.

Killing him would be simple, even if he had made a full recovery before the struggle she would have emerged victorious without much of an issue.

..Yet there was a major detail she had to take under consideration: the human had saved Hinami... while bashing Ayato on his head.

Two things that she appreciated and softened her resolve to just end his life.

Maybe he could be like a second coming of Ka- NO! No more talking about him.. not yet at least...

She sighed and waited few hours, serving several clients and thinking about something else.

Touka had to ignore the curious and shocked stares from Enji and Kaya, both barristas quite surprised by her unusual attitude towards the issue inside one of the spare rooms.

As the flow of clients started to lessen up because of the workhours coming around, the girl finally made the much needed step and asked to see how Hinami was.

Yoshimura nodded, for some reason amusement played in his face and that confused the Kirishima

She entered the room slowly, peeking at first to sight the human and her brother as to know where they were.

Her eyes widened in silent shock as the sight before her was... absurd beyond any belief.

Hinami giggled a little as the black-haired human whispered furiously at a silent Ayato.

Sure, her brother was glaring at the other male with utter hatred, yet the fact he had been tied properly and that his diet had been drastically reduced to limit his regeneration and strength had left him quite powerless at the 'humiliting' match.

Yes match, as the three (read as 'two' as the younger Kirishima was merely staring at the board) continued to play at Monopoly.

Her eyes moved to the game and.. she blinked in surprise as the human had only four cards while the Fueguchi had around twenty of them.

Touka blinked, she had never taught the younger ghoul to play this boardgame.

Heck, she was average at best at that game in particular.

Then the girl jumped a little with the happiest face she could muster. "Yatta! I won!"

The human facepalmed and looked in defeat, Ayato's expression seemingly fixed to his deadly glare.

She made another step inside and Hinami turned to look at her in surprise, her ears picking her almost silent movements. "Neesan! This game is nice and-" She smiled widely. "Do you want to play?"

_And lose against you? Good way to bring out how much I sucks at those games..._

Yet she smiled a little and she settled close to the younger girl.

The smile turned a tiny bit forced as her sibling turned at her, at first in surprise but then resuming his hateful glaring.

"Is he your brother?"

Touka froze and stared at the human, no words leaving her mouth as his eyes darted from her to _him_.

"You do look like him." He pointed at the similar colour of their hair. "And.. he seems to be glaring you with an intesity higher than when he looks at us."

He sighed as she continued to keep silent and he decided to ask to Hinami the most quietest way he could!

* * *

"_I think your neesan hates me._" The older girl's ears twitched but she didn't reply at my not-so-quiet questioning.

Hinami blinked and stared at the blue-haired girl with a confused look. "Touka-neesan, Tabi-kun isn't that.. bad."

I was a bit surprised at the last bit and I shook my head at the betrayal. "Hina-chan, I told you I couldn't let you take Victory Road-" She giggled while she interjected herself about that particular case. "Yet you reliquished it quite _easily _when you went bankrupt."

I put my hands in my face, covering my ashamed face. "Shame to me for losing against you."

She pouted and crossed her arms close to her chest. "I think it was more than fitting."

Blinking at the challenge, I met her smile with one of my own. "Next time I'm going to kick your metaphorical ass."

She giggled again and 'Touka' seemed surprised with the whole exchange.

"Look, lady, if you continue with the silent treatment _I might have to do something in retalation_."

For the first time ever since I had met Ayato, the boy was now looking at me in a challenging way while his supposed sister merely frowned at the declaration.

Yet she kept quiet and.. I decided to press the situation.

"Understood.." I took a breath in and released my _retalation_. "Touka-neesan."

For the first few moments there was silence. Hinami was staring in silent surprise at the supposed punishment, the tied-down Ghoul looked.. disappointed and the young woman.

She twitched a little before saying.. "No."

I smiled. "You spoke!" And she groaned at the oddly familiar situation.

"You remind me of someone I detest."

My smile widened and poked further in this little opening. "Even through you detest him, you still remember him. I think he is smart to actually burn himself in your memory."

She almost chocked at the mere idea and her kakugan showed. "Don't."

"Okay!" I said with a smug smile, Hinami watching the exchange in confusion but also amusement. "Touka-neesan-Guh!"

Thus that day I, Sakimoto Tabito, learned why female Ghouls were more dangerous than the male ones.. their punches stung worse..

* * *

Kaneki Ken stared silently at the planimetry of the Ghoul Restaurant, his eyes studying every single detail about it.

It was an ambitious plan but it could be done if carefully executed.

The reason behind this assault? Kanou.

Or someone who knew where the doctor who caused him to become an half-ghoul was.

When Tsukiyama had pitted him in the arena-like against the monstrous human being, he had been unaware that the man had been human.

A quick visit to Itori confirmed that the Restaurant had started to use enchanted human as pawns in their plays and that someone had been gaining the most from this.

Madam A was the first one that started to use enchanted 'scrappers' and had some monopoly over the distribution of those.

It wasn't difficult to pinpoint a connection between the mad scientist and the member of the Restaurant, thus an attack to capture her was needed.

He groaned to himself as he let his fingers crack, like his warden would do.

Such a tragic twist to his already broken life, what a shameful display of pain.

For a moment his mind wandered to the past and he reminded himself how he would have been happy to have Hinami around to keep himself from going over that fine line that kept his sanity on check.

_A shame, what a shame.._

Now he focused on the manpower about the mission.

Banjou had conducted a successful recruitment of those unwilling to join Aogiri and have a shot in a proper organisation.

His group was still small but he didn't lack the resources thanks to the confusing Shuu Tsukiyama.

He had tried to make sense of the flamboyant man.. but nothing about him made sense.

_What a confusing, __**mad world.**_

* * *

**AN**

**Slow and steady, slow and steady...**

**But also this prelude to the little storm I'm preparing. I mean, Tabito cannot stay at Anteiku and he has to return to the Academy.**


	3. Then Gravity returns

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Then Gravity returns**

* * *

Around 6:00 I decided to bid a simple bye at the staff and a quick hug at Hinami as I noticed that school was going to start school.

For the first time ever, I was happy that the system was so broken.

The rules stated that someone from the orphanage should send some reports to the Junior Academy and the Regular Academy if a student was missing or ill.

Yet no one cared in that hell hole and thus I was going to avoid unrequited question of my ventures few hours ago.

I was sitting in my own school table, doddling my way through lessons as I found most of those inflated stories of glory and yadda yadda starting to once again trigger some boredom mixed with annoyance.

"Today we have also been graced with the presence of two investigators. Please greet Amon Koutarou and.." The teacher paled a little as he stared wide-eyed at the second name in the paper.

"A-A-Arima Kishou."

I blinked in surprise as the infamous white reaper of the CCG walked inside, followed by one of the few men that would make several lectures during the year.

Seriously, he was a constant factor every year if what the other, older students say those days.

I could have tanked easily Amon but.. Arima was a different presence in this average class.

His smile felt so _forced_ and I was partly certain it would be because _he didn't want to be there_.

I was proved right when Arima started the usual presentation with the proper adjectives regarding Ghouls and the CCG.

Half an hour later and the question time began, several hands shooting up in the sky to ask basic Investigator things that were mostly directed to Amon, Arima's very stare being a strong deterrent to ask him anything.

Should I let this opportunity go to waste? I mean, I had already got a fugly standing with the teachers and.. maybe it was time to get some cookies today.

My hand rose from my seat and the teacher bit down a groan as he noticed it.

"Sakimoto, do you want to ask a question to Amon-san-" "Actually I wanted to ask one question to Arima-san."

The eyes of the entire classroom went all onto me as I continued calmly and without hesitation with my words as the white-haired man nodded.

"Are you happy with your job?"

A small twitch, almost unpercerivable but enough to make me sure I had poked an exposed weakness.

"I.. I am happy to make Tokyo a safe place."

The classroom was mostly agreeing with that statement and the teacher was about to call for another question-

"You are deflecting."

A blink of surprise from his blank mask and I felt like.. I was discovering something intriguing but also dangerous to even witness with my own eyes.

"Am I?" Arima asked softly, his eyes staring too much deeply in my form as if they were staring beyond my body. "Why should I be?"

"Because the answer wouldn't be a pleasant one.. or maybe it is just embarassing to reveal."

From the back of the class started to rise the sound of whispers between students, some finding some truth in what I was saying.

"An interesting mind you have.. Sakimoto Tabito-san." I.. I hadn't expected him to know my full name. Maybe he had studied the classroom before entering and- "I am pleased to meet you."

I blinked at the shockingly warm words. "T-The pleasure is all mine, Arima Kishou-san."

The Reaper _smiled_ as he nodded in acknowledgement with my reply.

...And everyone was staring at me once again.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Why am I in the principal's office again?

"You have questioned Arima-san's standing within the CCG and even dared to call him a liar. What could someone as young as you know of-"

"The animals are still dying."

...

"Beg your pardon, Sakimoto-san?" The sentence was chilling but appropriate to describe a true issue that was barely addressed by the administration.

"Suzuya Juuzou was considered the responsible for butchering the animals in the Academy's courtyard. Why is the killing persisting?"

"That is because... another student took over his work?"

"Difficult, principal-sama." I voiced my little interest in a bored tone. "Suzuya didn't have contact with anyone because of his reputation and no one would have been able to get him to spill how he did this without getting seen together with him."

"And what is your idea? Who is the responsible?"

I sighed at the mere confidence of pushing a teen to know everything... but I had my suspicisions and thus I revealed them.

"I know that, since I am a student, I shouldn't be making any accusations towards teachers but... maybe it could be one of them."

"Didn't Suzuya say that one of the teachers had been the real guilty part?" The teacher for my class spoke meekly, remembering that quite obscure bit.

So much obscure that not even I knew about and thus I blinked in surprise as it was said.

"It would.. be interesting to study.." He turned towards me and sighed tiredly. "Sakimoto, you are free to go. Don't cause anymore issue or I will have you suspended."

"Understood, principal-sama."

* * *

"How did you do that?"

Seriously what was with people and ambushes nowadays? Was this a new trend I had not heard of?

I was in my merry way to make a small visit to Anteiku before returning to the orphanage when I was pulled in an alley by a... classmate.

I couldn't remember exactly where I have seen her, she.. she seemed familiar...

Was she an acquaintance?

"Who are you?"

The blue-haired girl seemed ticked off by my question as she unleashed quite the rant.

"What do you mean 'who are you?'! I am Saiko Yonebayashi and we are in the same class at the Academy."

"O-Okay?" She facepalmed, a restricted groan reaching my ears.

"I will repeat myself just one time. How did you talk like that to the Arima?"

THE Arima? Now that sounds quite weird to address like that... maybe if he was some famous actor and NOT an investigator that killed Ghoul so effortlessly.

"I opened my mouth and I used air to create words thanks to my vocal cords-" "I know how to speak! How did you speak with someone as scary as him!"

I blinked... thrice. "Beg your pardon?"

"He is super-scary... a-and yet you managed to ask him a question."

"I don't.. see the issue?" I mean, scary as he seemed to be, what would he have done to me in front of an entire classroom? Kill me?

She screeched in her hands, red-faced and angry, she stormed off away from the alley.. leaving me alone and confused.

And while I questioned myeslf what had just happened, I had the distinct sensation that it wouldn't be the last time I would encounter this crazy girl.

Without further thinking, I resumed my walk toward the coffee shop.

_Unknown to Sakimoto, a shadow continued to stalk every single step of his until he reached Anteiku._

* * *

Hinami felt tired after the small training session she had with Yomo-san.

True to her own promise, the Fueguchi had started to train herself in fighting even in case her Kagune was rendered unavailable during a fight.

It was a painfully slow process, the silver-haired Ghoul being very strict in his teaching and giving very few pauses between excercises and spars.

Her arms felt like they were going to fall off if she continued to train more and thus Yomo, after five hours of full training, let her off the hook to get some rest.

She reached calmly her Neesan room and picked the small sheet she had recovered the day prior.

It was an habit, to have a familiar scent to feel before going to sleep.

It had been something that had appeared possibly because she would sleep close to her mother before her...

Anyway, then it was Kaneki-niisan's scent, his own felt more feminine that many other male ghouls and then... then there was Sakimoto's scent.

It reminded her of some of her past meals, possibly because he was an human, yet there was something... that let her restrain herself with that different but familiar smell.

Yet waking up to a giggling Touka because she was 'nomming' at the yellow texture of that cover was... partly embarassing.

What a weird development...

"Hinami-chan! I'm sorry I was late, I had been st-opped..."

The brunette felt a fiery blush forming in her face as the human blinked at what she was holding tightly close to herself.

"I-I-I can explain!"

* * *

**AN**

**The Oddballs is officially put to be updated every thursday. I'm sorry for those who have seen some deleting and recreating of this story but I found some issues that had been thankfully solved.**

**Also a wild Saiko has appeared in the battlefield! What to do?**

**-Attack**

**-Capture**

**-Use Item**

**-Run Away!**


	4. The making of three Oddballs

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****: The making of three Oddballs  
**

* * *

It was quite pleasant to finally be in that 'safe room'.

Hinami was beaming a little more than usual, or maybe this was her normal self that I had yet to know of.

"You know you could talk, ya know?"

Ayato had been untied but was still monitored by the staff of the seemingly harmless coffee shop. A permanent scowl and silence, I was quite tempted to nickname him Edgy Boy with all that brooding.

He didn't speak even then and I sighed in helpless annoyance as I continued to chat with the Fueguchi.

The discussion went through several topics, some regarding how humans lived and the same was about Ghouls.

I didn't need to turn around to know that the former Aogiri Tree's member was giving us some glances once in a while, yet I couldn't truly say if those were curious ones or he just was throwing his glares like the usual.

A particular subject came up while chatting about adults and it went like this.

"I remember that mom smiled when I told her I learned new things with Kaneki-niisan."

Her happy face had deflated a little bit, possibly because her mother was.. not alive, but I couldn't but feel a hole forming in my stomach as we talked about parents.

"What about your mom, Tabito-kun? What was she like?"

I blinked, trying to keep all the surprise inside as I considered how to answer it... if I wanted to even reply to it.

"I... I don't know."

I felt Ayato snorting at that. "What kind of reply is that?"

I don't know why but I felt quite incensed at the uncaring tone latched in that counter-reply.

The Kirishima was surprised to see a deadly glare from me as I stated without a bit of emotion. "Kinda difficult to describe someone who had died when I was two."

Hinami looked mortified, thinking that she was at fault for asking that question and I sighed.

"Both my mother and my father died when a Ghoul attacked them while at work."

"They were doves." I felt their eyes on me, Ayato's cold ones and Hinami's panicking ones.

"The were doves. Now they are corpses." A morbid description of the deceased mom and dad I never had the chance of never met.

I wonder what would have been if the Owl had not killed them... but it was too late to dream about the deads.

The male ghoul blinked at my calm comeback. "Then why are you getting friendly with Ghouls, the very race that killed your parents-" "Because the killer was just one, not the entire Ghoulkind. I can recognise whom is guilty among those who are innocents, differently from you."

He growled at the jab but he didn't take the bait and I was about to conti- I closed my eyes as a pair of arms pulled me close to Hinami, the girl's head resting on my back.

"I'm sorry."

I sighed and... I stood still, enjoying her warmth as I calmed down. "It.. it isn't your fault, Hinami-chan. Not even Ayato's."

Moments of silence passed and I think I felt better, Hinami too seemed to have recovered from that little situation.

I sure felt like crap to actually make the innocent girl go through that emotional roller-coaster.

I decided to switch topic, continuing to poke at the broody ghoul.

"Why did you join Aogiri?"

Dark eyes glanced annoyingly at me. "Why should I tell you?"

"Dunno. I suppose it might be because.. Anteiku is safer than AT?"

I wasn't actually interested in knowing that, I just wanted to make some conversation while the girl rested a little.

He kept his silence for a while, then he explained. "They gave me a way to take revenge on my father, to get stronger and to actually harm the CCG."

The last bit was said in a poisonous tone, his glare directed at me as I listened.

"Your father? I thought Touka said he died when you were both young-" "Lies! The whole thing, the CCG attacking us and him leaving us to 'protect us'. He just ran away like a coward."

It sounded very confusing since the manager too had agreed with the older Kirishima's version of that situation.

"I know that I might be rude with this question.. but what was his name?"

Ayato fully turned around, slightly vexxed at this interrogation. "Arata, why?"

...Oh. Oh no.

I paled a little at the name, as I remembered distinctly when my class was invited to the Quinque laboratories in the 1st ward.

Among the ones exposed to the public, there were some of the researchers talking about the Arata Quinque, a mobile armor that was incredibly resilient to Kagune's attacks.

It was an experimental Quinque, only senior Investigators could use them in combat.

Quinques were generally called after the name of the Ghoul which Kakuhou they were built from.

"I.. I think Touka is right." His glare intensified. "A-And I know your father died-"

Hinami yelped as she saw Ayato pounce at me. "Bastard!" His hands started to slowly choke me as I tried to explain.

"T-The CCG h-has a Quinque w-with that name."

"It's not difficult to think that the Quinque is named after another Arata-" "I-I-It is an armor!"

He let go and I coughed at the attack, massaging my bruised neck.

"W-Was the armor dark-blue?"

... I nodded in silence, unable to truly see what kind of emotional breakdown the dude was going through.

The brunette rushed finally to help me up as I continued to cough, asking if I was hurt anywhere while giving some wary looks in Ayato's direction.

"She was right..." Face hidden in his knees, the Kirishima had his hands on the temples of his head. "Dad is dead."

Patting a confused Hinami in her shoulder, I slowly marched towards the whispering mess and.. I hugged him.

Now I know many would surely howl at 'the dumbass human' trying to being helping with the clearly unstable Ghoul but.. it was the right thing to do, I suppose.

He stilled at the contact, his mind too much tired to deal with complexities and actually attack me, and, when few moments passed without much of a reaction happening, I patted his back.

"_I'm sorry._"

He didn't reply, he remained silent as his own arms made the hug whole.

I turned my head and glanced at the surprised Hinami, the girl unsure of what to do.

I smiled and nodded at her.

_**Looking back at that scene I admit I was kind of the twisted sunshine, at first being cryptic and all, then I was a cinnamon roll that loved hugging people. **_

I could feel Ayato frown as the brunette joined the embrace but he shrugged at this, letting it pass just this once.

"Tabito-kun." I blinked as I turned my eyes to see Hinami's, they were quite close now from where I was. "C-Can.. Can you... Can you stay here tonight?"

A difficult dilemma, one that could easily see my butt being bitten by the landlady of the dorms.

It would have been a labor to fake an explanation for me not returning to my room.

But.. have I ever told you that Hinami knows how to replicate a puppy's needy expression?

"I-I could-" "Sleepover!"

Ayato groaned and interrupted the embrace with a small scowl. "And the moment is gone."

The brunette had her hand covering her mouth as she giggled at his attitude, while I merely shook my head at those antics.

"We are a bunch of weirdos."

For the first time ever since I knew edgy boy, I found him agreeing to my incredibly apt description of our group.

* * *

I was surprised when Yoshimura-san actually agreed to the whole 'sleepover' plan Hinami had concocted but I was even MORE surprised when he pulled out from the storage room 'where' we were supposed to sleep together.

He had a massive futon for multiple people... why?

I questioned this as the shift at Anteiku ended for Touka and she decided to come in our room- God calling it _that _seemed truly.. awkward.

She stared at Ayato, Ayato turned to stare at the floor, similar to a dog trying to show sadness to his owner.

Her eyes moved first to a quiet Hinami and then to me.

"Ask him." The girl frowned at the blunt reply at her silent question but she complied.

"What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth, ready to say something. Nothing came out.

He closed it and waited before actually muttering something that was more gibberish than Japanese.

"What? I couldn't hear you." She crouched down and saw the teen fidget a little in his small figure. "_I'msorry_."

She blinked, having heard it the first time but she decided to eagerly tease her younger brother. "Can you repeat, otouto?"

His eyes snapped wide open, a mixed stare of frustration and surprise hit his older sibling.

Ayato readied himself to reply louder when he was pulled closer to his sister, her arms almost crushing his back.

"I will not forgive you." Touka replied calmly. "You hurted me and Kaneki."

Then she squeezed him a little more. "But I.. I am open to see you making a path to redemption."

He blinked in the embrace and nodded slowly. "U-Understood, Aneki."

She got up and gave me a quick, smug look. "Be careful, Tabito-san, Aya-chan is a cuddler in his sleep."

"Understood, Touka-neechan!"

"That's not true and- Don't just leave, Aneki-baka!"

The door closed and soon nighttime came around and I learnt what Touka meant.

Ayato glomped my whole arm in his strong-as-iron hold, while Hinami straddled onto my body from the other side, her head resting on my chest.

I was stuck, I was in cuddle hell.

Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

**AN**

**Oddballs will be a Tokyo Ghoul's take at the Marvel's Loners Idea. A group of minor heroic/villainous characters joining this group that is meant to not do any good deeds but sadly is whisked in the fray and have to deal with several enemies.**

**Also I heard about the whole scandal in Canada. Hopefully someone wakes up.**


	5. Pain and Gain

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 4****: Pain and Gain**

* * *

I admit I kind of freak out when I woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling and having two noticeable, warm weights on both sides.

Sure, Hinami cuddling me as if I was some big teddy bear wasn't the issue... but when I turned to the other side and saw the closeup of Ayato's eyes I had to jump like a poor idiot.

The brunette yelped as her 'pillow' was snatched away from her arms while from the distinct pain I felt in my forehead, I was sure I had also headbutted onto the male Ghoul.

Speaking of the Kirishima, the blue-haired teen was massaging his head yet I couldn't see any bruise on it. "Why..."

"Why? WHY? Why were you trying to goddamn kiss me?!" Hinami's wide eyes refocused onto the shocking revelation yet Ayato seemed to be quite unaware of what I was talking about.

"I wasn't?" He replied with that amount of bluntness that could make one like me pause a moment to understand the WTF moment. "I had literally woke up in that position."

"So you were not trying to kiss Tabito?" The brunette piped in with an eerily calm tone, something that did make me take some cautious step away from her.

"Of course no. I wouldn't kiss an human and I am into girls!"

It was in that exact moment that the only door of the room slammed open to reveal a very gloomy Touka Kirishima. She was still in her PJs and I remembered just then that she did sleep in the room.. above... kinda. "What?!"

If I had not been one of the main subject of that situation I would have aww'd at Hinami's reply. "Ayato was kissing Tabito." Yet I found the incredibly wrong-phrased statement quite... bad for my health, especially since Ayato's sister was looking positively irked at that.

"I can ex-" An hand squeezed at my shoulder, even if I didn't turn around I knew it was Ayato's attempt to say 'It is useless'. I sighed calmly and shook my head in defeat as the older girl approached slowly, calmly, _too much calmly_.

"Any last words, boys?"

I gulped and decided to make it epic. "I have a dream-!AH!"

And that was the last thing that I sprouted before letting noise of pain and suffering echo together with the one 'enjoying' my same fate.

-d-d-d-

"Hinami-chan, you should have been more careful in wording that. It is easy to misunderstand and.. lead to this."

The two females stared at our bodies on the ground, agony becoming a thing now for the two of us.

"Sorry, Touka-neechan." The brunette's sad tone was something that added insult to the injury as Touka merely patted her head. "That's alright, it can happen even to the best of us."

"Ghhi?" (Why?)

"Ghwihaiwal." (J-Just endure.)

"Gahge!" (We are pranking them!)

"Guaghi." (Yep.)

While we were recovering from the unwarranted beating, a unique kinship formed between that former Aogiri terrorist and me. Now that I think about it.. it is kind of awkward phrased like that..

Few minutes later and Hinami actually making amend by getting something to bandage up the bruises, I was engaging in a curious chat with the oldest Ghoul in the room.

"So you have a boyfriend." It wasn't a question, I was pretty sure that Touka had described perfectly this Kaneki Ken as her 'other half' or things like that.

She blushed. "O-Of course not." While I highly doubted that she was telling the truth, the chances of someone as violent and Tsundere-ish like the girl to have a sane boyfriend were slim at best, minus ten at worst.

"Of course you would fall for weakling." Ayato mumbled from his seat, his mind wandering somewhere else if his absent expression was something to go by.

"Kaneki-niichan is not weak!" Hinami countered from her pillowed seat. "You are just sour because he kicked your butt."

That very moment Ayato did seem like he been forced to swallow a sour lemon as he looked incredibly annoyed at that sore reminder.

"Now, now." I tried to mediate between the two Ghouls. "Let us return to the real question. Why did he left?"

"H-He was kidnapped few days ago." As she said that, she glared at her brother, Ayato staring at the floor. "His warden was Jason and.. he broke him."

Ohhhhhhh. So that how it was... well, crap. "But why would he.. go away?"

Touka paused and gave me a confused look. "W-What?"

"From what you said he didn't have a reason _to not return to Anteiku_. Even pain wouldn't-" I froze as I remembered distinctly something I had studied in class. "Did he said something about 'getting stronger' or something with this lines?"

"Y-Yes, he said that he needed to get powerful to destroy Aogiri." I grimaced a little as I tried to expose my little theory.

"I am no psychologist and.. I kind of remember very little the lesson about that but.. I think Kaneki is suffering the **Hero's syndrome.**"

..."What?" This time it was Ayato that asked.

"It is a condition that hit some Inve-_Doves _after surviving a tragedy where they couldn't save a civilian or a teammate. They start to develop a mentality, a need to save 'everyone' by destroying the very thing that caused the strife. In this case Aogiri Tree."

"So Kaneki-niichan is scared that _they_ might hunt Anteiku if he rejoined?" I nodded at the brunette's question and it was in that time that Touka realised that she had to go to school.

I was thankful that today lessons at the Academy started a bit later as we continued to talk even after the older teen left.

"As I see the situation, we got two ways to solve this: 1) We destroy Aogiri Tree; 2) We capture Kaneki-san."

"Destroy Aogiri Tree? T-That is not something possible-" "That was what some people said about Nazi Germany, look how it ended."

At the confused stares from two in front of me, I sighed. "It is a sad day when no one recognise a good reference.. But I mean that it had happened in the past that something deemed impossible to beat.. was beaten."

"They are bad and, no offense to Ayato-kun-" "_None taken._" "I wouldn't.. restrain myself from hurting them for.. for what they did to Kaneki-niichan."

I nodded. "If we cannot capture Kaneki, we might as well remove the very thing that kept him from returning."

"This is insane." The younger Kirishima muttered. "You are insane."

"I think that if an insane plan works and is succesful it isn't that.. important if it is insane or not." I blinked at him. "Still, we might as well focus first on try to catch this elusive Kaneki-san."

* * *

"You are surprisingly early today, Sakimoto-san. Please go and take a seat near Yonebayashi-san."

I nodded slowly as I walked to seat near _the same blue-haired girl from that time_.

She glared at me and I sighed calmly as I settled on the chair and waited for the roll call.

"You weren't at home yesterday." I blinked at that statement but I wasn't that much surprised at the attitude.

"I was sleeping at some friend's house. Did you seriously tried to ambush me at _my_ home?"

She had the decency of blushing and we silently let the roll call pass before continuing the conversation.

"I am pretty sure that the landlady isn't someone that would let someone enter even the area nearby my flat." At my whispered accusation she sighed tiredly.

"I.. I had to sneak my way in and.. kinda got _stuck the whole night there_."

I stared at her calmly. "You mean to tell me you literally spent the night outside and by my flat's door?"

She grimaced a little. "I had to tell my mom I was sleeping with a friend of mine. Not much happy with me pressuring her and.. kinda got stuck there."

"You... I don't see the reason for you to do that much, I don't think I have heard of you and I can say the same for your case."

"I.." She closed her mouth, droning off to listen the lesson and leaving the reasoning unanswered.

Ten minutes of silence later and I had surrendered myself to the boredom of Biology.

I was so much _engrossed _in learning for the infiniteth time about RC basic information that I accepted eagerly the girl poking back at my shoulder, trying to catch my attention.

"_What?_"

"_I... I'm sorry._"

I blinked at the unexpected apology but shrugged at her. "_Okay_."

She didn't speak much and soon the lesson ended and a small pause ensued.

As I was taking out the books for the next subject, I heard a small commotion happening very close to I was.

I noticed that the girl wasn't there anymore and I frowned as I catched her looking so defeated as the posh girl in front of her started to trash-talk her.

"Look here. If it itsn't _poor _Saiko-chan."

The girl-_Saiko_ didn't reply and I narrowed my eyes as I decided to understand what was going on.

Behind the seemingly rich girl there were three girls taking their stand with their 'leader', taking turns to insult the girl.

I admit I wasn't the most awake during pauses but.. I certainly wasn't expecting this blatant nuisance from happening.

With a sigh building up I started to walk towards the bullies and coughed loudly. "Something the matter?"

The girl was blonde, long hair and all and she sneered at my appearance. "Why should I even look at you, clown?"

I smirked at the nickname, a very fond name I have received from day one. "Dunno but you seem to be annoying people, trashcan."

Her brown eyes widened at the insulting name. "W-What?"

"You seem good at talking trash and you _are_ good at trying to make yourself feel good by demeaning others. I think that's a good start for your successful career."

"W-When my father will hear about this-" "He would want to know how her well-behaved daughter turned up like this even with the many sacrifices he has done to ensure your safety and wishes. Maybe he will also consider why she would lie even through there was the entire classroom witnessing the exchange."

She tensed up a little as she noticed that everyone, and I mean _everyone_, was staring at the scene in muted anticipation.

I was the Clown of this class and thus everything I did had a _reason_, may it be funny or stupid, so why shouldn't they keep an eye on me?

It took her moments to realise that retreating was the best choice and as she did, I felt someone hugging me from behind. "_Thank you_."

It was muffled, it was whispered to not let everyone else hear but me.

"It was the right thing to do."

* * *

**AN**

**What we learnt this chapter: Hinami is mostly obvious, Touka favours her over Tabito and Ayato and Saiko is a complex character in this story.**


	6. Finding 'neki!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 5****: Finding 'neki!  
**

* * *

"Are we sure this is the place?"

Hinami nodded with certainity as we approached the incredibly shady bar.

Helter Skelter sounded more of.. a very dangerous location to go as minors, especially those with the Fueguchi's mindset.

"Touka-neechan had told me about an.. information brokerer?"

"Broker, just broker." She nodded again and I sighed as we approached its entrance. "Hina-chan, I think we might have to pull some mad escape if things go bad."

She blinked at my cautious words. "But why? We just want some information and-" "I am human, Hina-chan." I stressed softly, giving the revealing clue to the girl. "_Someone _is going to make an issue about it."

The brunette nodded one last time as we stepped inside and found ourselves in a relatively empty bar.

There were just three people there, one of them being the barista.

Said worker was a beautiful woman with waist-long, red hair, volouptous curves that were accentuated by her provoking dress and a delicious smile plastered in her young face.

...What was that description and why it did-?! _Damn you, hormones!_

The remaining duo was made by a punk-like man that sat near the corner of the room, the first of the group to have noticed us but actually avoiding to reveal our presence outloud as his Kakugan stared curiously at us.

The last man was... Mind you, I have no hatred towards people swinging for the same gender group but.. man, this one went hardcore with his makeup!

We reached the counter and the barista stared at us vixenly as a playful grin played in her features. "My, my~ To see such a young couple, here of all places."

I couldn't see Hinami's reaction but I admit I kind of blushed in embarassment at the teasing comment.

"How may I help you dears?" She asked in a softer, less joking tone. "I can see you are far too young to actually get some of the drinks here, so?"

"W-We needed some information, Itori-san." Hinami managed to finally speak through her embarassment and the woman's eyes lit up at her name being mentioned.

Itori's smile widened at this. "You know my name? And.." She looked pensive, giving close looks of the brunette before snapping her fingers softly. "You are Hinami-chan, Kaneki's imouto."

Red-faced, the Fueguchi nodded at the guess and the woman chuckled.

"To think that I have to deal with funnier 'neki even when he isn't here, do you think this is ironic, Uta-san?"

The man nodded a little as he blinked my direction. "What is your name?"

My mouth opened on instinct but.. I paused a moment.

We were currently in the presence of an information dealer and information weighed gold in this place. Names were the most important of information so..

"My name is Tabito." Uta noticed the pause but merely nodded with a neutral expression.

"Ta-bi-to." The redhead was trying to think if she had ever heard of me and she started to pout as nothing possibly came to her mind. "You are new! A new human."

_Yeah- Wait, 'new human'?_

"What is a boy as young as you doing here, Tabi-chan?" The make-up man asked in a moderately feminine tone. "Are you perhaps dating this pretty lady?"

I blushed and he actually giggled as the reaction was shared by Hinami. "You are both so cute when you get this much flustered.. _if only you were a bit more older_."

A shiver went down my spine at that words. As I said previously, I had nothing against gays and lesbians but.. I was 100% straight. That was just going to be pretty weird to even.. think about.

"Now, now, Nico-oneechan. I think those two are trying to find our ever elusive and vigilate-ish Kaneki-san."

I purposedly ignored the curious use of the honorifics in that circumstance regarding the feminine man and focused on his response.

"Kaneki-kun has truly changed because of Jason going to harsh on him. I told him to moderate but.." He sighed loudly and tiredly. "_Men_."

My eye twitched at that, feeling quite mocked by him putting Yamori and I in the same categories because of our sexes.

Yet it was Hinami that stressed out a particular detail I didn't notice at first.

"Y-You mean that you were there when.." Nico sighed sadly at that half-question.

"I was there to watch once in a while, trying to avoid Jason-kun going to hard on Kaneki-kun." There was some genuine regret in his eyes. "I had severely underestimated that beautiful bastard. Thank God, he is dead now."

"Returning back to your request, I have to sadly refuse your request, Hinami-chan." Itori muttered quietly as she cleaned one of the used glasses. "Kaneki has paid me bigly to not reveal anything about him to anyone from Anteiku."

The brunette deflated at what seemed to be a sure defeat for their little attempt and a major setback in their plans but.. I noticed an opening in that refusal.

"Well, how much _for me_ to know where Kaneki-san is?"

The redhead paused in confusion, ready to repeat her previous words when Uta interrupted her before she could speak a single word. "Tabito _isn't _part of Anteiku." The young man stated calmly. "Renji-kun said that he was only affiliated to the manager, Touka and Hinami, not with _Anteiku _the group."

Itori seemed surprised by this development but she sighed tiredly. "That might get Kaneki-san angry and-" "You could just say that I am the cause of this." I interjected quickly, trying to salvage this opportunity as much as I could. Seeing doubts plaguing her expression I decided to drop my trump card. "Itori-neechan."

The woman froze as those words left my mouth, Hinami giving me a confused look as Nico didn't waste time to giggle at what I had just unleashed.

I don't know exactly _how_ someone with her dress could jump over the counter so quickly but, in a matter of instants, I found my face glomped in the red-head's bosom as she started to hug me mercilessly.

"I got an Otouto!" Childish wonder played in Itori's usually moderated eyes as she proclaimed this two more times to both Nico and Uta as she continued to _suffocate me in that bountiful heaven- __**GODDANGIT, HORMONES!**_

As the exchange softened with her merely pinching calmly my cheeks, I could now see a very concerning issue, one that could easily bring my end by Touka's hand.

Hinami was looking at us in a... distant expression, her hands pressing on her developing chest as if disappointed with her current size.

This was.. going to be _incredibly bad for me!_

* * *

I felt incredibly lucky when we reached back Anteiku without being noticed by Enji and Kaya, the two baristas busy with quite the flow of clients near the counter.

Giving a quick bye to both Hinami and Ayato, I managed to swiftly reach home without much issues on the path.

But it was when I reached the front door of the appartment that I felt someone behind me.

I turned around, ready to face a possible thief that had managed to get through the landlady's guarding eyes and- "Boo!"

I didn't scream at that. **I can solemny swear I didn't**. But finding the face of Saiko Yonebayashi so close to mine with that cheeky expression of hers as she poked my back.. I was legimitately scared.

With a yelp I fell on the floor, stormed by the blue-haired girl's giggles. "Y-You should have seen your face."

She proceeded to make a mockery out of my reaction, exaggerating my expressions on a very silly level.

"AhAh." I replied dryly. "What are you going here at this hour, Saiko?"

She was about to reply but stopped a brief moment, instantly sobering up. "Do you remember that.. small promise you did to me?"

I frowned at that. "You mean the one about giving you the means to use my flat when you need to be away from home?" She nodded and I sighed tiredly.

Saiko was... in a very unpleasant position compared to me.

Sure, she had two parents and a sibling.. but that was it. There wasn't a familiar bond that she could truly flaunt to have with her mother and she was mostly at odd with her step-father.

Her twin brothers, from what I could also remember from the brief times I had noticed him, wasn't that much of a smart guy. Always trying to outplay someone of his small group, never interested if something happened to his sister. _The example of a pure jerk._

"Then.. let me open the door I guess.." She smiled as I let her inside, noticing just now that she had been shivering, possibly because she had waited a long time outside.

"You should seriously contact me before doing this, so you don't have to wait this much outdoors."

Saiko scoffed at this and jumped onto the big couch. "Too much of a hassle and.." She giggled a little. "Why should I deprive myself the chance to prank you."

I muttered something silently, something about 'cheeky girls' and my 'unrequited kindness'.

"So you are going to go to the bed or the couch is-" "Bed." She answered quickly. "I am a girl and I need my.. _beauty sleep_?"

"You seem quite unsure about that." A shrug was her reaction.

"You offered the best choice and I took it, I just don't wanted to sound too much..." "Opportunistic?"

She blinked. "That sound oddly insulting." Then she pouted. "And I was thinking about letting you.."

At her blush I merely groaned in my hands. "You wanted to sleep in the bed with me. By sleep, you mean sleep."

Her eyes widened but she nodded in surprise at my not-so-surprised attitude.

"I had a sleepover quite recently." I stated calmly, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the couch in front of hers. "And I slept with a guy and a girl in the same bed. Just slept, nothing else."

"You.." I could feel hesitation but I was... incredibly tired from what had happened in so little time.

Sleep will become easier the moment this Kaneki's issue was solved and, thanks to Itori's help, that was going to be dealt... soon. Hopefully.

"You know what?" Saiko exclaimed annoyed by my distracted look. "Fine, we will share the bed.. b-but no funny things."

Two hours later and I was regretting not asking her if she had some history of moving in her sleep.

If I had to compare her with one of the two ghouls I had the chance to share the same place.. I would say she leaned more on Ayato's way of straddling onto the closest being at reach than Hinami's soft arm-hugging.

The only thing that I found highly reassuring was that she snored quite softly, just like the brunette.

As I prepared myself for a long rest, I was totally unaware of the incredible situation that would ensue the following day.

Boy was I in for some crazy encouter...

* * *

**What we learnt in this chapter: Itori is a big sis, Hinami is starting to take notice of mature things and Saiko is going to be one of the members of Tabito's Dream Team.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Guest(Chapter5):**** Yep!**


	7. Stealth & Nap

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 6****: Stealth & Nap**

* * *

"This is... weird."

Stalking someone out of worry is weird, I wanted to say to Ayato but decided to merely stare quietly as Hinami tried to once more to start a normal chat with the silent senior that was Kaneki Ken.

White-hair was unusual, it was the element that unnerved me most especially since I knew it was 'natural'.

"They are moving, let's go."

I was extremely thankful this was happening today as it was Saturday and that meant no need to skip the Academy for this unexpected event.

We were keeping a safe distance from the two but we were forced more than once to hide visibly from Hinami, the girl once in a while turning around with a swirl with a confused expression in her face as she tried to find... people.

I had spent enough time to know that someone the brunette was picking up our scents throught the crowds we were hiding within. That was how impressive Hinami was as a scout.

"They are entering inside that building."

I nodded. "I think that's where they are supposed to go for the book signing."

We crouched a little as we waited for them to fully enter the mall-like structure.

"It's going to be difficult now to hide from them.." Inside the building there would be little space where to keep away from sight, something quite irking now that I think about it.

"We can do it... right?" The ghoul blinked and nodded slowly as he led the way through the open doors and towards the brunette.

Lady Luck decided to be kind on us that day as there was a small wall amidst the massive open space in the building, which we used to not get spotted by Hinami.

We saw them advancing towards one of the few stands for the book signing, where a green-haired woman and a black-haired man were seated.

I stared at the small banner on the desk they were used. 'Takatsuki Sen'.

..Did I hear this name before?

I continued to stare as Hinami blushed at the woman's possible tease about her company and was about to speak further when... oh no.

I stared at a green abyss, the abyss winked back. _Crap!_

Ayato had yet to be sighted and I coughed as I saw both Kaneki and the girl turn around to stare at me. "_Ayato, I think we are screwed."_

"What do you mea-" The white blur moved way faster than I would have thought and we were now staring at a blank-faced Kaneki Ken. "Oh no.."

"Follow me." I gulped nervously and gave a quick glance at my ghoulish friend before following the senpai back to where he once was.

"Why are you two here?" We were looking at the floor in blatant embarassment at being discovered now of all moments possible.

"Y-You." She huffed loudly while crossing her arms close to her chest.

"Oh my, in this very situation I can't truly say which of the two is Hinami-chan's boyfriend."

The girl's face was red at those words and I directed by downed expression upon this Sen lady.

Her hair was a mess, even someone as inept fashion-wise like me could see that, and her clothes seemed off with her figure for some reason.

"What about you?" She pointed her finger at me. "Who are you to Hinami-chan?"

I blinked at the curious question. "I am... a friend that is also a boy?"

Her smile widened a small fraction. "Is that so?" I nodded. "Are you also a smart one?"

"Then I will give you this quick challenge and if you answer I shall give you my number."

"That is not a reward." The effect of Ayato's blunt reply was immediate as the woman pouted widely at that.

"Hinami-chan, don't get close to this one. Aim for the other one, he seems a better candidate."

The brunette was close to emit red light from how much red she was in her face.

"Anyway! This is the question: If you have two apples, one red and the other green, and I decided to pick one casually, what do you think I would get?"

Kaneki blinked with some confusion in his eyes but didn't reply

I frowned at the riddle but nodded. "Nothing."

The small group was staring at me wide-eyed at that response, even Sen seemed surprised at that answer. "But why?"

I scratched my chin as I explained myself. "I don't like when people takes things from me without asking. I would work to take them back and maybe damage the thief in some shape or form."

The staring continued, Hinami surprisingly with a relaxed expression while Kaneki just stared blankly at me.

I couldn't see Ayato in my current sight as he was behind me, but I could certainly see the author's reaction.

She was smiling a delightful smile, as if I just told her a funny joke that is meant to only make smile and nothing beyond that. "Neat."

The woman picked one of the exposed books and wrote down her.. phone number on the first white page of it. She then extended it to me and I picked it up.

"Uh.." A giggle left her mouth and I was even more confused than before. "Hope you call soon... so I can save up your number."

...Was she flirting with me?

I couldn't get any answers for this inner inquiry as the signing had to go on and the woman grimaced a little as she didn't have the time to chat further, finishing signing both Hinami's and Kaneki's copies of.. 'Dear Kafka'.

Once we were outside the building, the oldest of the group started to pace quickly towards a secluded area and we all followed.

It was the very moment Ayato stepped near the alley on the side that Kaneki released part of his Kagune, a Rinkaku or a Bikaku and pinned the boy on the brick wall in the alley. "I thought I told you to not approach them."

The tendril squeezed harder the Kirishima, breaking any attempt for him to focus his own Kagune out.

"Hey stop!" I rushed towards him but another tentacle sprouted out of his back slamming me back and onto the wall behind me.

"Kaneki-niisan, please don't- he is not with them anymore!"

"He has hurted Touka, Hinami-chan. And I promised her I would not have let him-"*SLAM*"Guh?"

The white-haired teen recoiled as his Kagune broke off from the sudden attack, freeing Ayato from its hold.

I was bleeding... I think I broke few of my ribs and... my fist hurted like hell.

He cracked his finger and I saw him running at me at an inhuman speed a punch already settling in my guts. "Gah!"

"It's surprising that you are still alive." Kaneki muttered in my ear. "I suppose you are quite lucky."

I stared straight at him from my position, my sight wobbly and next to shut down but... I smiled. "I g-guess I am.." Darkness took me away from that moment, but I would still hear noises of struggles from my slumber.

* * *

"A-Ayato-kun?" The Kirishima's Kagune retreated back in the Kakuhou as Kaneki had finally left their sight, his attention drawed to the unresponding Tabito.

"How is he, Hinami?" The brunette didn't reply at first, her hands caressing the sleeping teen's hair as he continued to sleep with his head cushioned my the ghoulette's lap.

"He.. he is breathing. We need to get him to Anteiku but-" "We will take the quickiest path."

The Fueguchi blinked. "W-What?" The boy launched something and she picked it mid-air, giving it a glance.

"A black.. rabbit?" She stared at the mask a little more before Ayato grunted, his second mask already on his face. "Put it on, we are going through the roofs."

The girl flinched at the mere idea of going with 'that' plan but... _Tabito was losing so much blood_.

Blurs of her mother's death started to slowly appear in the form of brief hallucinations.

She gulped nervously, putting the small mask on and struggling to pull the human on her back.

Hinami had lost enough already and.. this time she was not going to lose again.

Her first few steps in that surreal rush were liberating, the wind going through her hair as she quickly gave chase to the much faster Kirishima, never missing her pace for anything as she knew that failure was not acceptable within herself.

They arrived to the 20th Ward pretty quickly, it had been quite difficult to not look at Touka when she found them waiting on Anteiku's backdoor, to try and get some emotional support but... her body moved alone by bringing her unconscious friend towards her Neesan, the older girl didn't miss a beat to pick up the boy and bringing him inside.

Yet the stare the older Kirishima gave them... a lecture was going to be dispensed after a quick explanation of what had happened.

At least Tabito would survive this ordeal.. and be forced to stay another full day at Anteiku with them.

* * *

**AN**

**A win that is also a loss and a loss that is also a win. This chapter is insane but... quick question: who is seriously liking this story? I wanted to know if there was a group genuinely interested in its continuation.**

**Review Q&A!**

**Guest Q****: He is getting a pseudo-harem and a real small one.**

**Guest (chapter 6)****: Nope. But he will become something of an unique human.. (No half-Ghoul, no half-human tho).**


End file.
